


Afternoon Delight

by SecretArendelle



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretArendelle/pseuds/SecretArendelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna gets dominant with Hans out in the stables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

He was in the stable, jotting down numbers in a worn leather-bound book, when she came in the dusty stall.

“There you are!” Anna squealed, causing Hans to jump. His hand shot across the page, smearing the wet ink.

“Anna.” He frowned, blowing lightly across the smudgy page as he straightened his glasses. “I can barely tell what I’ve written now.”

She stepped into the stall and stuck a slim finger against his chest. He could feel his heart beating against her fingertip, separated only by his thin cotton shirt.

“And what, pray tell, are you doing out here?” Her fingers walked up his chest before she tapped one against the tip of his nose. “You don’t do your figures in the stable. Surely you’re not…hiding from your wife?”

Hans’ glasses slid down at her touch, and he leaned back slightly to press them higher on the bridge of his nose. “Of course not. This is the amount of feed we give out to each horse. I’m thinking of changing the ratio of alfalfa to sweet corn again.”

“That’s terribly interesting.” She dropped her hands to his waist and began to unbutton his trousers. “Do tell me more about your equine nutrition plans.”

“Anna,” he warned as she pulled his half-erect member out of his pants.

She began to roll it gently between her hands. Then she looked at him impishly before leaning down for a taste.

He groaned. “There’s stableboys everywhere, dearest. Let’s go back to the palace…to our room…and we can–”

“No.” She released his cock and grabbed a double handful of his shirt. “Here. Now.” She pointed at a pile of hay in the corner. “Lie down over there.”

Hans eyed the haypile. “Here?”

Anna pulled the hasp on the heavy wooden door, locking it tightly. “Pull your pants down.” She lifted her skirts and flashed him, revealing her bare skin underneath.

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Hans dropped his trousers, then pulled his glasses off and placed them on the wooden stool. He wrapped a hand around her waist.

She tugged his fingers off and shook her head. “Put them back on.”

He frowned at her. “What? My glasses?”

“That’s right,” she purred. “My smart prince…busy with his figures and his horses and his feed…”

She plucked his glasses from the table and pressed them on his face, then pushed against his chest. Hans fell back into the soft pile of hay, his stiff cock bobbing in the air.

“Now,” she murmured as she dropped to her knees and positioned herself over him, “Now I’ll teach my smart prince a thing or two.”

–

**THE END**


End file.
